


A home is built with love and dreams

by Ilyasviel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Feelings, Fluff, Keith's inner thoughts, M/M, Memories, Pre-mission on chapter 10, Review of life, SO MUCH FLUFF, SWEET BOYS, Season/Series 07 Spoilers, Sheith is life, deal with it XD, maybe they are too sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilyasviel/pseuds/Ilyasviel
Summary: WARNING: The fic contains spoilers from several seasons, including season seven!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Earth, their home, is a battlefield. Their fellow humans enslaved by the Galra forced to work in construction sites neither of them knows a single thing about their purpose. Everything weights like a rock on their souls, but for his treacherous heart, those are not the worse news. He has been there when Iverson informed Shiro about Adam’s fate. He has seen how he caressed reverently the name inscribed in the wall and saw the tears spilling from his face. A sigh escapes his control, the inner Keith almost patting him on the back, the ‘I told you’ repeating again and again on his brain. He has been an idiot for believing something can happen between them. Shiro has always been and will be out of his reach. He was so tainted and broken inside for someone that perfect. A sigh escapes his control when his inner self forcing him to say aloud the words he has been fighting against: The dream will stay a dream, with Keith orbiting around Shiro as he has always done, close enough to steal some of his light and warmth but never as close as he will kill for…





	A home is built with love and dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Oh well... another fandom I seem to need to breathe >_< dang! hahaha 
> 
> I finished the season last weekend, and the idea appeared in my mind past Sunday while I was watching the last chapters of it. I will admit that I tried to resist the pull of Sheith, not wanting to add more OTPs to my already loooong list of fandom pairings, but I can't resist them T_T they are toooo cute for my poor heart XD
> 
> So here you have it. The result of some hours writing while I must have been doing more productive things XDDDD
> 
> I tend to write my boys may be a bit too sweet, hope you don't mind :P 
> 
> The fic is unbetaed, all the typos are mine to bear ;) if you find anything that hurt your eyes, tell me and I will correct it gladly ^_^ English is not my first language and I'm sure I kick English grammar in the ass in more than one occasion XD

Not a single soul has crossed his path on his way to the shield dome’s perimeter. The sound of his boots disturbing the dust on the ground the only one besides the constant humming of the barrier. Keith’s heart has been clasped in a deadly grasp since they have had the meeting with the Admiralty and reality has hit them hard in the face. Earth, their home, is a battlefield. Their fellow humans enslaved by the Galra forced to work in construction sites neither of them knows a single thing about their purpose. Everything weights like a rock on their souls, but for his treacherous heart, those are not the worse news. He has been there when Iverson informed Shiro about Adam’s fate. He has seen how he caressed reverently the name inscribed in the wall and saw the tears spilling from his face. A sigh escapes his control, the inner Keith almost patting him on the back, the _‘I told you’_ repeating again and again on his brain. He has been an idiot for believing something can happen between them. Shiro has always been and will be out of his reach. He was so tainted and broken inside for someone that perfect. A sigh escapes his control when his inner self forcing him to say aloud the words he has been fighting against: The dream will stay a dream, with Keith orbiting around Shiro as he has always done, close enough to steal some of his light and warmth but never as close as he will kill for… 

 

His turmoil keeps rolling around his head while he walks to the farthest structure of the area, using his jetpack to reach the top. The orange light of the shield keeps him away from the night sky, the welcoming constellations he has known since a young age kept away by the only thing keeping them alive. It only makes him feel more like an outsider. His only home since his father died has been Shiro, but now he has found his mother and has finally a place to call his own between the Swords… Besides, now that Shiro is back to the Garrison he can see how well he fits here, how everyone looks at him for help or advise. Earth is Shiro’s home, and not even the strong pulling the black paladin has on his heart will keep him grounded here. And as much as the thought hurts him, he knows he can’t stay here long. Krolia and Kolivan needs him, and the Galra need to be dealt with everywhere, not only on Earth. Shiro will probably stay here when the Lions return to where they belong, and Keith knows for sure he will lose half of his heart on that trip.

 

Keith sits on the edge of the roof, legs hanging from it while he lays back, his eyes fixed on the dome. The sound of the desert wind breaches the artificial one of the shield, making Keith smile with fondness. Earth may not be his home anymore, perhaps never was, but he has been happy here. His father’s body is still resting there, and is more than probable that his house will be still on its feet, probably half ate away by the desert but still a solid memento of his life. The memories flow freely once he opened the door, not as strong as when he shared them with his mother, but enough to make his raging heart jump inside his chest. Closing his eyes, he lets his mind’s eyes roam over them. On those memories he sees himself running around his home, with his father pursuing him, their raucous laugh echoing in the walls of their house. His knife is hanging on the wall, waiting for him to come of age to earn it. Happy memories from a happier time. The next memory makes him frown: the moment his father’s boss picked him up from school, taking him to the hospital with barely enough time to see his father take his last breath. He sees his younger self fighting to understand what is happening, why his father is not waking up, why everyone is crying, even himself… The memory still stings and hurts as the first day. His fingers still tingling with the last squeeze his father has made to them and the burning tears rolling down his face... 

 

With a sigh, he pushes the memory aside, moving forward on his memories, and basking in the warm Shiro’s presence brings him as soon as he appears on them. He giggles at the thought. Even in his brain, just seeing Shiro around is enough to make him feel better. His first memory of Shiro, from the day he saw on him something no one has even taken the time to look for and has made something wake up inside his younger self. The Garrison days have been hard for him, with his inability to make friends, always keeping the world at a distance. His temper and poor teamwork made the rest of the Garrison and instructors give him side glances and talking harshly at him or at his back, but Shiro has been always there to pick him up from the ground, to give him another chance to improve, to be better. And for a time it has worked. Shiro was his mentor and his best friend. Their free time was spent with the other whenever they can, going outside with their speeders, watching movies or just studying together. 

 

But everything has changed when Adam appeared on their lives, stealing Shiro from him bit by bit, pushing Keith back to his dark corner. Shiro was still there for him when he needed him, but their time spent together has been lessening as the weeks move on. And when Shiro began his fight to be part of the Kerberos mission, Keith world turned upside down. A few months seeing him sporadically have been a pain, a full year without Shiro will be a torture, but he can’t find the words to tell him that. Instead, he supported his decision, congratulating him for pursuing his dreams. 

 

A new memory rolls on, the one from the day they have announced the crew for the mission. Shiro and him have made a last escapade to the desert. There, under the stars, Keith has finally accepted to himself that he was in love with Takashi Shirogane, and he has been for a long time. But knowing the truth didn’t make it easier and knowing that soon he will be millions of miles away from him made his heart bleed. They stopped on the cliff Shiro has taught Keith how to jump with his speeder, sitting on it with their feet hanging from it, the moonlight painting the landscape in a silver glace. There, on that corner of the world Keith has marked as theirs, Shiro confided in him his feelings about the mission, his fears and dreams, how he has finished his relationship with Adam, how unsupportive his boyfriend has been with his wishes and dreams, using his sickness as an excuse to keep him close. His temper took the best of him at that moment, and he blushed when the words echoed in his brain together with the sound on the rocks, “He doesn’t deserve you, Shiro. If that mission is what you want to do, go for it. Grab that sickness and kick it in the ass while you lead the most important mission of the human’s space adventures. My father loved to say ‘ _Always aim for the stars. Even if you fail, you will land on the moon’_. So go for it, Shiro, follow your dreams, but be sure I’ll be here waiting for you when you come back.” 

 

In his mind he sees himself focusing his face to the landscape, but risking side glances to Shiro, smiling softly when he sees the way his face changes from surprise to a full grin before pushing his shoulder, “And I know you will come for me if I get lost, right?”

 

“You can bet on it.” The rest of the memory was just them sitting side by side under the moonlight, sharing pushes and quick smiles. If Keith hasn’t been in love with him before, he is sure he will be after that night.

 

The next memory is a hard one. It was from the day they have announced the failure of the Kerberos mission, blaming it onto Shiro’s shoulders. Keith sees himself turning his room upside down, breaking the furniture in a rage. The next day he cornered Iverson and asked about it, not accepting their petty lies regarding Shiro. For days he clashed with every instructor, every drill sergeant, even several admirals, on his fight to learn the truth, not wanting to accept the lie they were telling to the world. Then everything has gone to hell when Adam got the guts to believe the deception, telling him Shiro has been too sick to lead the mission, his stubbornness having cost Earth two of their most brilliant scientists. Keith exploded then, letting his fists talk for him, breaking his nose and dislocating his mandible in two quick punches. His face was a bloody mess, while red stained Keith’s knuckles, his face a mask of anger when he yelled at him, “You never deserved him, Adam. And after that stupid affirmation, I know for sure you never loved him either.” Iverson himself was the one who finally controlled the wild beast Keith has turned in, pinning him against the floor. When they took Adam away to the infirmary, Keith didn’t wait for the axe to fall, knowing they will throw him out from the Garrison and leaving it before they can have the satisfaction.

 

Images of his days on the desert, first venting his ire against the landscape before the strange energy hit him and forced him to stop pitying himself and work on something. Mountains, caves and desert landscapes fill his mind while he follows the trace of the blue lion. 

 

Shiro fills his mind next. The ship crashing into Earth near his coordinates makes him enter in fight mode again, using explosives he ravaged to open the caves to distract the Garrison soldiers. He didn’t know what to expect, but finding Shiro tied to a gurney wasn’t in his plans. His heart was making crazy jumps inside his heart, but the cadets distract him enough to help him move Shiro’s unconscious body to the speeder.

 

The next series of memories run quick inside his brain, from the moment they found the blue lion to his first time behind Red controls. Their first time as Voltron, the training to achieve it more easily, his fights with Lance, his sparring sessions with Shiro. How happy he was having his best friend back even if it was a scarred version of him who keeps his distance from Keith. Weeks roll into months and they keep growing closer and closer, until he believes that something may happen between them, his heart jumping like crazy inside his chest. Even after learning he was half Galra and suffering the way the rest of the team looked at him, Shiro never did it, accepting him as the Keith he has always known. But then everything burned again when Shiro disappeared after their battle with Zarkon. Keith broke again, deepest this time. Recovering what has been lost only to lose it again has been a kick on his guts, breaking his soul to pieces. 

 

Keith sits back, raising his legs and hugging his knees, the chill wind making him shiver, or perhaps he was doing it because of the dark memories? The images of Shiro reappearing must have brought more happiness to him, but are followed by his Blade of Marmora's days, the rift between him and the team growing, his relationship with Shiro breaking like thin glass. At last, something good pops in the middle of the sombre thoughts. The face of his mother, the first time they shared a real hug once they accepted who they truly are. But even that happiness was cut off when they returned after their two long years on the space-time pocket. Lotor was there, the new enemy sleeping on their house, and Shiro was being used by the Galra as a puppet. The images of Shiro turning against them were hard to swallow even now. And the next ones are worse: Images of the clones caged inside the capsules, the strange glint in Shiro’s eyes when he fought against him… He tried to stop him, with his words and his actions, but nothing entered Shiro’s controlled mind. Keith’s hands still remember the pull of his blade cutting Shiro’s arm, the exhaustion he felt after the fight, the strain on his muscles while he fought to keep them on the falling structure… By the time he returns with him, first to the Lion and then back to the Castle, the usual warmth of Shiro’s body has long gone, the fear of losing him again creeping under his skin. 

 

From there everything was a mix of sensations and images. Happiness mixed with dread and sadness. Keith sneers then. Those seem to be the favourite ingredients of his twisted life. And now he is ready to season it with more sad and heartbreaking moments. Men, he was so doomed…

 

He was so lost in his own mind he didn’t hear the steps moving closer to the building he was sitting on, until the door of the roof opened with a squeal, making him almost fall to the ground when he jumps startled by it. To his surprise, Shiro stands on the frame, the blue light of his brand new arm breaching the semi-darkness around them. “Took me a while to found you, Keith. Hiding again?”

 

Keith shrugs, returning his attention to the orange dome, “Not hiding. I just needed time to think.”

 

Shiro closes the distance to edge, sitting beside him. “I always said to you that thinking can be dangerous in your case, Keith.”

 

“Ha ha ha, very funny, Takashi.”

 

A push on his shoulder is Shiro’s answer, the lopsided grin plastered on his face. “Hey, you work better if you let your instincts take the lead, Keith. Now seriously, you’ve been distant since we came back to Earth. What’s on your mind?”

 

“I believe that finding Earth under Galra’s control is distracting enough, don’t you think?”

 

The metal hand makes a strange sound when Shiro leans back on his hands, “Probably. But I know you, Keith. Something is bothering you, and I can’t help if you didn’t let me.”

 

“I--” Keith bites his own tongue to keep the words at bay. The number of feelings the memories have brought to the surface were overwhelming, and he has to fight hard to stop himself of spilling the truth. “Don’t worry about me, Shiro. How is the hand working? Have they promoted you yet?”

 

Shiro sees the deflection but just sighs before answering him. “The new arm is a masterpiece. It is even better than the previous one, less invading and more precise too. I can feel everything through it, almost like the natural one. I owe Allura a big fat milkshake after that.” Both laugh at their joke, remembering the way they have reacted to the knowledge of where the milk comes from. “And about the promotion, yeah, something like that. They made me Commander but only for the next battle. The admiralty is too fractured right now to take a formal decision.”

 

“Commander Shirogane, huh? It suits you.”

 

Shiro shrugs again, voice lowering to a soft whisper, “Maybe. But I like the Black Paladin title way more.”

 

Now is Keith turn to sigh, “I liked that one more too. But Earth needs you, don’t you think?”

 

“Voltron needs me too. Unless you want me to stay away from Black.” When Keith just growls before lowering his legs again, Shiro seems to understand it finally. “Do you believe I will prefer to stay on Earth than beside you?”

 

“Well, yeah. It crossed my mind.” 

 

“Keith…” Shiro has leaned on his forearms on his knees before talking and is now looking to the ground intently, lost on his own thoughts. Keith sees it, forcing his raging heart to calm down before he says something more. A few seconds pass in silence until Shiro stands from the ground, offering his hand to Keith, “Come with me. There’s somewhere I prefer to be and I’m sure you will like it too.”

 

The new hand is not as cold as the Galra one was, and Keith lets his fingers wrap around it before letting Shiro pull him up. “Planning to break rules the same day they gave you a promotion? Gosh, I love this new Shiro.” He let the hand on his fingers fall as if it has been burning, the gasp audible in the silence around them. Keith’s hand move to the back of his neck in his usual nervous tick, fingers scratching his nape under the now long locks of his hair. “Come on, then. Better to do it when the guards are around the perimeter. I’m too old to get scolded by Iverson again.”

 

Shiro beams at him, enjoying a tad too much the soft blushing on Keith’s face and making up his mind even clearer after his slip. “Yeah, let’s do it.” 

 

Keith almost jumps out his skin when Shiro captures his hand again, pulling him to the door without even looking at him over his shoulder. They fly over the stairs on their way down, the darkness breached only by the lights on their bodies. Once on the ground floor, Shiro keeps pulling him, strolling swiftly to the hangar without letting Keith’s hand go. The doors open when they reach them, the darkness inside broken by the moonlight filtering through the open gates. When Keith’s eyes grow used to the darkness inside, he giggles when he sees the ship Shiro is walking to: a speeder, one like the ones he used to drive together on their Garrison’s days. “Really, Shiro? Do you plan to steal a speeder and leave the premises on your first night outside the hospital?”

 

“That’s exactly the plan. Care to join me?”

 

Fingers squeeze Shiro’s hand before letting him go, “Try to keep me here.”

 

Shiro is on the speeder before the echo of Keith’s words disappear. He jumps on it with grace, turning it on before patting the back of the seat, “Now come on. Hope you didn’t mind riding double with me.”

 

‘Oh, I totally didn’t mind.’ Keith readjusts his gloves nervously before stepping onto the speeder, trying to keep some distance between them, “We can always blame your surgery for this wild side of you.”

 

“Whatever. But to need to give them any excuses they will need to catch us first, right?” Shiro makes the speeder roar with a grin, “It will be better if you grab onto something, remember how I drive this thing.” The speeder speeds up suddenly, forcing Keith to grab Shiro, both arms moving to wrap themselves around the older man chest and waist. Over the roar of the vehicle, Shiro hears the swear escaping Keith’s lips, laughing hard enough to make it audible over the sound of the bike. The velocity stays high until they reach the security gates and Shiro uses his codes to open them and deactivate the alarms. This time, when Shiro goes to full throttle, Keith is ready for it, his arms still secured around him and a stupid grin growing on his face as soon as the night sky appears over their heads. For a long while Keith almost forgets what are they doing, letting himself bask in Shiro’s company and the peace the stars and the desert always brings to him. 

 

Well-known mountains pass beside them in a blur, and Keith imagines where they are going. By the time they reach the cliff they sat on that last night before Kerberos, Keith is nervously twisting behind Shiro. Once the speeder stops, they jump from it and walk to the edge in silence, sitting on it side by side. For several minutes, they sit there, eyes roaming around the landscape, ignoring the outline of the half-destroyed cities on the horizon. The moon is high and half full, bathing everything on a silver light. Shiro slides closer to Keith until their legs touch every time they hit the rock wall with their heels. “It is like coming home, right?”

 

“Yeah, something like that.” The part where Keith feels at home wherever he was if Shiro was with him remains hidden in his brain.

 

When Keith keeps his mouth shut and his eyes plastered to the distant mountains, Shiro sighs, lowering his head and distracting himself with the new shape of his hand. “Perhaps I’ve not been totally sincere with you tonight, Keith. I know something is bothering you, but I will not push you to share it if you didn’t want to. In fact, it is me who wants to share something with you.” 

 

Those words make Keith focus his lilac gaze on Shiro, and he almost lost the ability to breathe. He looks too perfect to be real, with the moonlight making his white hair shine and his grey eyes almost glowing under the pale light. He has never been more beautiful on Keith’s eyes, and he only musters enough energy to answer him with a short “Yeah?”

 

Shiro raises his head again, eyes glueing with the mauve pools in front of him, “Iverson visited me while I was waiting for the surgery. He came with some datapads he said I need to take a look. I waited until I was totally recovered before reviewing them. What do you think was there?”

 

“No idea.” 

 

His human hand slide between them until he can capture Keith’s hand, fingers lacing with the long ones of Keith. The gesture surprises the younger man, making him gasp before Shiro keeps going. “He thought I deserved to know what happened with you at the Garrison while I was lost. I saw you fighting against everyone who pointed at me as the culprit, not wanting to believe the news. They have even photos of how you left your room, what a mess. And more important, I saw your fight with Adam, hear from your own mouth the words you said to him.” The interlaced fingers tighten the grip while the thumb draws soft circles on his knuckles over the leather of his half gloves. “Why you did it? Why you threw your carrier away like that?”

 

“Easy. Because it was bullshit.”

 

“Your future was more important than that, Keith. You got a place in the Garrison and gave it up because of me.” Shiro’s words were sad, leaving him in a low voice as if he was afraid of them.

 

“Shiro…” Maybe it was the place, or the moonlight, or the upcoming battle, or it’s possible he has grown into a braver man, but for once he wants to talk freely, even if not the full truth. “I didn’t have a place there, and you know it. For months I forced me to survive in that place thinking on your return because my home wasn’t the Garrison, it was whenever you were. And when you didn’t come back, I had no reason to stay there. My only reason to keep fighting was gone, and the pressure was too much.” Keith gives him a sad laugh, forcing his eyes to move away from him and fix on the distant mountains. “I haven’t had a home since my father died, nowhere besides you has been a place I wanted to stay for long. When you came back, and we travelled to the other side of the universe, do you remember how I was the only one of us who didn’t suffer from being away from Earth? It wasn’t only because had no one waiting for me here, but because I have you there, my personal and mobile haven.”

 

Shiro’s metal hand was warm on his face when he pulls back Keith’s face to look at him, “What makes you believe I didn’t feel the same? I told you before, you saved me, Keith, in more ways than you can imagine. You have been there with me in my lowest moments, to push me up or simply hold me while I fought for myself. You are not only my home, Keith, but you are also my safe place, my favourite warm blanket, my comfort food. I know the only reason I survived this long since I woke up on that Galran ship so many years ago it was because of you. I had a reason to fight, to come back, because I knew you will be right here, under this moon, waiting for me.”

 

A warmth grows on Keith’s chest at the praise, and he leans more on the hand cupping his face, “Don’t think too highly of me. I just picked you from a high security army facility, saving your sorry ass and helping you find the Blue Lion. And perhaps I saved your ass a few couples of times after that, but I’m not keeping score of it.”

 

“Keith, you are a moron.” The younger man shrugs nonchalantly, keeping his face connected to the warm material of Shiro’s hand. “Will you make me say it first?” The big lilac eyes can’t be more open, brows raised so high they are totally hidden behind the bangs. “Fine. Seems legit being me the one who ran away from you several times already, huh?” That makes Keith roll his eyes and huff, before the hand on his face pulls him closer, close enough to count the little silver dots on Shiro’s eyes, “I love you, Keith Shirogane. I’ve done it for a long time now, but as always I let the world pull me away from you. Not anymore. Not the Galra, not the Garrison, not even death itself will keep me away this time. Will you let me love you as you deserve?”

 

Too many words want to be free from Keith’s throat, and he stutters with them for a moment. Forcing himself to shut up, he closes his eyes and lets the darkness relax him. “Do you mean it, Shiro?” The words are so full of hope and disbelief in equal measure… Keith can’t believe them. Can’t believe a shining sun like Shiro loves a dying star like him.

 

A second hand joins the first one to cup Keith’s face, thumbs tracing soothing circles on his cheekbones until the younger man opens his eyes again. “Let me show you then.” Without closing his eyes, Shiro closes the distance until his lips are ghosting over Keith’s, the soft caress of his breathing making him gasp. Several heartbeats later, when Keith hasn’t pulled away from him, Shiro seals their lips in a soft kiss. A little whine escapes, one Keith will never accept doing it, before the lilac eyes close and he melts into the kiss, hands moving to grasp Shiro’s wrists. The older man takes it as a hint of keep going, tilting his head to one side to pester the slightly chapped lips with a rain of kisses. 

 

After a minute, both are wearing silly smiles while they kiss, the perfection of it leaving both in awe. When Keith frees Shiro’s hands, he breaks the kiss, leaning their foreheads together. Keith is the first one to break the silence. “Why now?”

 

“Why not? The universe hasn’t been benevolent with us precisely, don’t you think? We fight, we suffer, we bleed, we struggle for the galactic peace, ignoring what we want or need for ourselves. We fall on our knees just to stand proudly and keep moving. And I know it is who we are, what we are, but I don’t want to do it alone anymore. I want to help you stand, I want your hand pulling me from the ground. I want to be there with you, to face danger, fear and death together, as well as happiness and love and dreaming of a new life after the war, a brighter future.” Shiro sighs before letting his hands fall and sitting back, distancing himself from Keith. “When Black saved me, I got lost in my own thoughts for a long while. Do you know what helped me to focus? You. The moment Black connected with you, I was there beside you. It was your energy what kept me away from despairing, your will to fight for me, to never lose hope of finding me again. And as time went on and your connection with Black grow, I saw a pattern on your feelings, something I shared with you and never said aloud. But then my clon appeared, and you distanced yourself from the lions, from the team, from me…”

 

“Sorry about that. I felt like an outsider at the castle without you.”

 

Shiro’s new hand raises in a dismissing gesture, “I know. Besides my clon wasn’t the friendlier version of me, don’t you think? Anyway, I got a lot of free time to think, again. The moment my clon betrayed you and you were back on Black’s seat, I tried to connect with you, but nothing worked. Then you fought the clon and our lion let me see the battle through your eyes.”

 

Keith laughs then, making Shiro turn to face him with a raised brow, “Oh well, then you know that technically you have not been the first to say the _‘L’_ word, Shiro.” 

 

Happiness grows on Shiro’s chest. Maybe Keith wants to jump with him into that new adventure. “At least I’ve been the one to kiss you first.”

 

“You call that a kiss? Oh men, you are so screwed.” And with that, Keith launches himself on Shiro’s arms making them fall back to the ground with a giggle, lips connecting the next heartbeat with a passion neither of them believes possible. Keith’s strong hands are grasping the lapels of Shiro’s uniform and Shiro’s fingers have found a new home buried in the soft long locks of his dark hair. When Keith breaks the kiss, they are breathless and craving for more. Nuzzling Shiro’s nose, the smile as clear on his face as in his words, “That’s a kiss, old man.”

 

The scorching heat from his chest fills Shiro with a warmth he hasn’t hope to feel again, mixed with the happiness of feelings reciprocated. “You call that a kiss, cadet? Let your instructor show you how it is done.” Now is Shiro’s turn to attack Keith’s mouth, pushing him closer and tilting the head to his liking. His tongue didn’t wait a single second to dart outside, licking the lower lip and enjoying a bit too much the little groan Keith did at the wet sensation. And when the younger man’s tongue joins his midair, is Shiro’s turn to groan. They dance like old partners, finding the perfect rhythm in just a few swipes of their tongues, lips latching when Shiro pushes Keith’s inside his mouth. Kissing has always been something Shiro loved to do, but with Keith, everything seems different, more real, as if their very souls were sharing the kiss. When one of Keith’s hands slides up to Shiro’s neck, scratching his nape with blunt nails, he can only moan, and Keith drinks the sound like a thirsty man. 

 

By the time they have the physical necessity of stop to catch their breaths, their faces are flushed, lips red and wet from the kiss Keith’s voice has lowered to a raspier whisper, breathless and heated, “Well, I guess you won. That was definitely a kiss.”

 

“Definitely. And I got myself the first prize for the victory.” 

 

Keith punches him in the ribs, making Shiro yelp, “Flattery will take you nowhere, Shirogane.”

 

“No need to go anywhere, Keith. I’m exactly where I want to be.” Shiro kisses the tip of Keith’s nose before pushing him away enough to sit back. “But there is something I would like to do and is not compatible with that dirt and hard terrain.” Keith was moving to his knees but the words give him pause, the blush on his face deepening, thinking about what Shiro may have planned when the older man just stands from the ground and jumps into the speeder, sitting on the back part of the seat. “I want to make that jump with you. Lets our crazy manoeuvre be the first thing we do together.”

 

Keith quicks himself for having the wrong ideas and stands from the ground on wobbly legs, the words making him tingle in all the correct ways. The _‘together’_ has now a different meaning for them, and Keith is more than happy to jump blindfolded into it. “Sure thing.” As soon as Keith sits on the speeder, Shiro’s arms are around him in a tight grip, his chest flattened against Keith’s back. “Let’s do it.” 

 

The speeder goes back swiftly to the road until it gained enough speed. Keith turns it 180º to face the cliff again and Shiro moves even closer when they close the distance to the edge until his breath is ghosting over Keith’s ear even over the wind of the ride. “This will be a night full of first times, Keith.”

 

“I hope so.” Keith is beaming like a madman the moment they reach the cliff, jumping over the edge while both scream euphoric, their voices mixed with laughter and their hearts weightless as their bodies in their jump. Tonight will be the first of their lives together.

 

On the distant moon of Saturn where the Lions are resting, Black raises his head to the stars, roaring happily. Black’s delighted purr echoes in the rocks around them while the big head lays back to the ground. The two black paladins are one at last and his Lion can’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you have enjoyed it ;)
> 
> The original idea was to write some smut for this fic, let me know if you want a second chapter with their others first times :P


End file.
